Wesker's Rebirth
by SamusX10
Summary: After the failure of T-002, Wesker flees the Umbrella Laboratory as the countdown neares zero. His salvation denied by 'the immortal' Lisa Trevor, Wesker is forced to find an alternate route out of the Mansion, or fall victim to the horrors he created.
1. Chapter 1

_Minutes remained until the entire building was engulfed _

_in flame._

_Wesker avoided the fatal grasp of Lisa Trevor, the one_

_who would not die and reached the entrance._

_He was only a few feet from safely escaping the _

_explosion._

* * *

Wind bellowed through the curtain of the empty hallway. Albert Wesker ran toward the ornamental door at it's end, air rushing past him as the remaining Umbrella B.O.W.s. desperately chased the last of their prey. Among them a Tyrant could be heard, screaming at Wesker.

"Not this time." Wesker silently promised it

He had made a slight miscalculation during his last encounter with one of the creatures, allowing it out of it's containment pod prematurely in order to demonstrate it's power to Chris Redfeild and Jill Valentine. The T-Virus had no yet fully adapted to it's metabolic structure, and the monster still retained some sense of it's original conscience, and attacked Wesker following it's release. This had not been the plan, but Wesker's objective had been completed. He had torn aside the veil that separated life from death. Birkin's T-Virus now lived within him.

"The exit should be close. The hourglass is running low, time to pick up the pace."

He flung the door flung aside, sprinting down the stairs to the entrance of the mansion. He could feel power pumping through his veins as he lunged for the door. His heightened senses allowed him to dodge the chandelier as it crashed before him. Lisa Trevor stood near the door on the opposite side of the chandelier. He had killed her only minutes ago, he was sure.

"You're quite stubborn Mrs. Lisa Trevor. No time to play! Time to find another route..."

He doubled back up the stairs. He couldn't rely on his heightened senses, he didn't yet know their limits. If he were to overuse them in this kind of situation, it would no doubt be fatal. He would test them later in slightly more controlled circumstances. Certainly he was at least as strong as Sergei, but he wouldn't risk fighting the 'immortal' Lisa Trevor unless completely necessary.

* * *

Wesker had been a realist. His methods in the labs hadn't been completely approved by Umbrella standards, but he got results, and that had drawn Professor Marcus' attention. Wesker had no interest in Marcus' leaches, but rather the T-Virus itself and it's potential for practical application.

It had started so simply. There was a family whom the corporation found to be usable for experimentation; the Trevor s...

There was no need to understand 'why' they were being used, or to sympathize with them, as so many other researchers did. Wesker was intent on using the valued specimens to their full potential.

He had no idea that the daughter of the family, Lisa, would later become the first living carrier of the G-Virus.

* * *

First section of the Trilogy set. I plan on doing two more chapters for this story, then moving on to other scenarios. I doubt I'll ever touch on Code Veronica. That version of Wesker (beyond his interaction with Alexia) isn't in synch with the style of writing I plan on doing. The Wesker we see in Resident Evil 4, and Umbrella Chronicles is what I'll be trying to put across more as my stories progress.

Should be fun. Be sure to comment.


	2. Test

A/N: I can't say I'm not pleased people are already reading. I decided I might as well take part of my day-off to work on the second part.

While the narration may appear disconnected, I think that's only a result of the shortness of the bulk of it. I have to include excerpts about Lisa for the final bit to make sense, so each chapter has some background just so there's something there.

* * *

The Progenator, or 'T-Virus', as it had been called, had adapted exceedingly well to Lisa. Her mother had not been so fortunate. While her body had shown signs of accepting the virus, her spirit had failed her after a failed escape attempt. Without a healthy mind, she was no longer suitable for the Tyrant program. Sergei had solved that problem later on, but at the time it had been a substantial loss. Yet with the loss had come a miracle in the form of Lisa. The virus had thrived in her body, changing her genetic structure and evolving. In hindsight, Lisa was the closest Wesker had ever come to the G-Virus, with the exception of the sample Ada provided him with before it was retrieved by Leon. Lisa had been a living sample of G, able to die and revive herself within minutes of brain failure. Of course, the drawback was a complete loss of sanity. Again, another subject for the Tyrant program had been lost, but at the time, she was still a valuable specimen.

As research progressed, however, the loss of mental capacity had proven to be too much of a liability. Spencer had no interest in a B.O.W. he could not control or give orders to. Lisa had been subsequently released from captivity and left to roam the abandoned facilities in the Raccoon Forest.

* * *

Wesker fought his way past straggling B.O.W.s as he rushed toward the eastern exit. The Mansion had three in total, each in a distinct compass direction, excluding the north, which housed a rope way to other parts of the Umbrella H.I.V.E. . The plan had been to use the northern train to escape the facility, but with Sergei's activation of the Red Queen computer, it was within the realm of possibility that she had remote access to the train and it's operation. He would not be caught off-guard by her again. She had surprised Wesker. Upon his attempt to extract the B.O.W. Test data, his access had been denied by the overzealous program. He had been forced to withdraw without the information on the S.T.A.R.S. Program test.

Still, only half his plan had fallen to ruin. The data was still stored somewhere, and he would recover it later. For now, he needed to get out of the mansion.

A Hunter rounded the corner ahead of him, forcing Wesker to dash into the room between them. He let off a shot at it's head as he pushed into the room. His handgun was empty. Turning round, he found himself facing two of them. The one he had shot was only a couple of feet behind the other, obviously phased by the shot. The one closest to him was braver, and lunged for Wesker, a claw outstretched as it reached for his head. Wesker would not fall prey to so mundane a creature.

Wesker caught the arm as it descended toward him. He held it firmly, loosening and tightening his grip for a moment, testing his own strength. He felt the weight of the creature, but it was as light as a pebble. Wesker had nothing to fear from this beast. It let out a small cry of stunned puzzlement. A second later, it was propelled out of the room, crashing into it's companion and sending them both into the outer wall. The Hunter's arm still hung limply from Weskers hand. He allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction, and quickly set about to restock his ammunition supply before continuing his escape effort.

As he reached for a grenade, he heard the lash of a tentacle reach out for him. As he spun, it grabbed hold of his wrist. He used the other one to tear it away, and leaped back as Lisa Trevor dragged herself into the room.

"She must like me..." Wesker joked to himself as he leveled his shotgun at her head and unloaded a round into her.

* * *

"We're abandoning Lisa." Albert informed Birkin.

From his chair it was difficult for Birkin to judge Abert's implication, until it dawned on him that he had not used the word 'dispose'. Abandon meant they didn't have to kill her, which would save them a great deal of time and resources.

"Where?" William asked.

"We will be dropping her off in the forest. We'll use a biohazard containment unit to stop her from escaping. Those are on Spencer's orders." Albert put on his sunglasses.

"But aren't we releasing her?"

"We're abandoning our research on her. We cannot, however, simply allow her to wander into Raccoon city. If she were traced back to us, everything we've been doing would risk going pubic. We cannot allow that before the Tyrant program is finished."

Admittedly the idea of simply releasing her versus termination was appealing, but Wesker still had the impression something would go awry.

* * *

He bounded down a staircase, firing off bullets at the chimeras ahead. Lisa Trevor lived up to her title of immortality. Only moments after every 'death', she would be revived by the fervent T-Virus living inside her. Still, Wesker was under the impression she was beginning to tire. He'd have enjoyed continuing to test her determination if he weren't becoming anxious about his own survival. While it wasn't certain whether Lisa would be able to survive, Wesker would most certainly not be able to endure the explosion. He had found a Grenade Launcher in the armory. Hopefully it would be enough to keep her sedated.

* * *

Well there's part 2. Last section should be up a little later. My other commitments are in full swing. If you liked this, have a look at some of my other works. Hopefully they'll keep you amused in the meantime.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
